Titles are hard but the story is good
by WhoTheEffIsHank
Summary: Not sure where this is going yet but I will tell you this; Clementine has a crush on Luke in this story. Nick, Luke, and Clementine are all that's left from the cabin group as they all got separated after Carver's run. The cold winter is making a harsh front and Nick, Luke and Clem find a condo building in which they hope to wait out the snow. T for gore (Possibly) and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"So then Sarah was like-"

Luke stopped and frowned as his eyes landed on Clementine who appeared to have stopped listening. Clementine smiled up at him and gestured for him to continue.

"Anyways so Sarah had made this crown of flowers, right? And she was walking over to-" He stopped again as he watched Clementine's eyes begin to wander again. Without speaking this time, he observed quietly as he watched her eyes lower from his face, past his chest, below his navel.

"Clem! You alright kid?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the girl. Clementine blushed slightly as her eyes darted from 'slightly below his waist' to his face. He chuckled.

"My eyes are up here." He said smiling in a way that both embarrassed but easily could've made the girl swoon.

"No really though, you alright?" He asked taking a seat on the bed that Clementine was sitting on. Clementine looked up from her lap as the bed sunk down slightly.  
>"I just, I don t know" She said frowning. For once in her life she had no clue what was going on, she had always cared about Luke but now she felt a deeper care, one she couldn't much understand.<p>

"Luke?" She asked suddenly. He looked up at her with a light smile. He had always cared for her back and always looked forward to her with kind eyes well besides that one time when she was locked in a shed but she had well over forgiven him for that little incident.

"Yeah?" He asked his calming voice like caramel. She swallowed hard as her heartbeat began pounding against her chest while butterflies decided to have a dance party in her stomach.

"What do you know about crushes?" She asked looking up at him. Luke was taken aback by this, he'd known this girl for quite some time and she had never mentioned this topic before.  
>"Well I know they're annoying as hell." He said with a smile that sent a tingling sensation throughout Clementine's body.<br>"But they can also be a lot of fun if you know how ta handle them." He said still smiling in a soft, gentle way that Clementine loved about him. "So who do you have a crush on?" He asked smirking as he raised an eyebrow at the girl. "It ain't me right?" He asked biting his lower lip.

"What?! Ew! No!" She said punching him on the shoulder lightly.

"Phew, thank god cause- hey wait a minute what do you mean ew?" He asked frowning as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I just it's nothing Luke. Don t worry about it." She said finally returning the light smile. She did feel quite attached to Luke in an all new way and everything but she could see he did NOT want her to say that in secret she did, so, as all normally goes, she made him happy and said she didn't like him.

"So how do you handle them?" She asked suddenly as she broke the silence around them.

"Huh? Oh, well," Luke blushed a bit. "I just uh, I dunno, I haven t had a crush in so long Clem, that it's hard for me to even come up with advice." He said frowning.  
>"But if you DID have a crush on someone, how would you handle it?" She asked. Luke stayed silent as he zoned out. "Luke, come on! I need this advice!" She shouted breaking him from his trance.<p>

"Well I just try and pretend that I don t have a crush on them. I'm a bit more playful with them then my regular friends of course, but there ain't no helpin' that."

"Like what? Pillow fights or something?" She asked, a smug look spread across her face. Luke smiled and shook his head at the girl.

"Yeah, pillow fights." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Clem when was the last time you saw a pillow?" He asked still smirking. Clementine smiled back but soon frowned as she remembered the silencer trick Lee had taught her.

"A long long time ago." She said softly in such a way that just made Luke want to comfort her.

"Why?" He asked. Clementine looked up at the brunette with confused eyes.

"Why, what do YOU do with crushes I mean?" He said seeing the obvious confusion in the girl's eyes.

"Well, I was eight when the apocalypse started so I really didn't get that much time to experience crushes or whatever I don t really have anything for you, sorry." She said frowning.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget how young you really are." He said.

"Bitch, please. I am practically old like you." She said smiling. Luke stifled a laugh.

"Old like me eh?" He asked. The girl nodded a smile spread across her face. "I bet I could still beat ya at a lot of stuff." He said smiling.

"Oh really now?" She said crossing her arms. "And what might that a lot of stuff be? Golf? Old people games?" She asked smiling a crooked smile.

"Hey I don t play old people games Clem; you see I am not an old person. I m only 27." He answered.

"So that's how old you are? I ll take that into account." She paused pursing her lips. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Account of what?" He asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." She replied with a smile as she stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna go get some oatmeal. You coming?" She asked. Luke stood up still confused as he nodded and began out of the room with the girl.

"So are you sure it's been a long time since you had a crush?" Clementine asked as the two began down the stairs.

"Pretty damn sure." He said.

"Swear." Clementine said innocently as they walked into the kitchen.

"Says the girl who swears like a million times a day." Luke scoffed.

"Says the guy who got me into swearing." Clementine scoffed in reply. Luke smiled as he looked down at his feet while he walked. Clementine carefully opened the kitchen door allowing Luke to walk in first. If he would've been paying better attention, he would've seen the devilish look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_CRASH! _A bucket of water spilled over him.

"Clem! What the fuck!?" Luke hissed as he pulled the now empty bucket off his head.

"Sorry, I just had to." She said as she began laughing.

"In the dead of fucking winter too..." He muttered as he began lifting up the edge of his sweater.

"What're you doing?" She asked a smug look on her face as she placed one hand on her hip.

"It's cold outside and the walls are paper thin here, I'll freeze to death if I don't take off these soaked clothes." He said angrily as he pulled off his sweater and threw it to the ground, revealing a rather bright white v-neck that he also pulled off and threw to the ground. Clementine's mind told her to look away but her heart was beating so hard it blocked out her thoughts. Luke looked up at the girl after taking off his shoes and jeans, leaving him in nothing but socks and a pair of navy blue boxers.

"Well?" He asked as his gaze caught that of the girl whose eyes were dancing happily upon him. His eyes darted around a bit before he continued with one hand placed at the back of his neck. Luke began saying something but whatever he was saying was inaudible to her as her eyes looked upon his upper body. She loved the way the water glistened on his neither too buff nor slim chest. Her mind began fogging as her gaze slowly lifted downwards then back up and then -

"Clem!" He shouted fiercely in a pissed off tone. "You gonna get me some dry clothes or what?" He asked as he placed one hand on his hip.

"Yeah, yeah..." Clementine grimaced as she tore her gaze away from Luke and back towards the door, pushing it open in a way that might make you think she were the one who got ice water dumped over her. She began up the long staircase again and into his room almost kicking open the door. Her anger and pissed-off-ness soon stopped as Luke's scent filled in around her. She slowly stopped in her tracks as she closed her eyes lightly, taking in the subtle scent that was Luke. _Fuck, not now body!_ She thought as she forced her thoughts away and stomped over to his dresser, pulling open one of the drawers. She grabbed a red sweater and then a beige v-neck for underneath the sweater to give the collar that Luke-ish look. She closed the drawer and moved downwards opening another. She grabbed a bleached pair of jeans that obviously hadn't been worn in the apocalypse and began on her way back out of his room taking each moment holding his amazingly just-like-Luke scented clothes. Her knees felt weak whenever she held anything of Luke's so this was particularly weakening as he would be wearing the clothes Clementine picked out for him the rest of the day. She returned to the kitchen to find Luke in the same pose that he was when she left. He held one hand out, the one that wasn't on his hip I might add, waiting for the clothes. Clementine stopped again as he almost seemed to catch her off guard. _Don't stare Clem, don't you fucking do it! Do not stare!_ She told herself as her eyes darted away from him and she threw the clothes towards him. She smiled sweetly at him as he frowned while holding the new set of clothes. The look on her face right now, Luke didn't like it one bit. It was as if she wanted something, and wanted it badly. Luke wanted to make what ever it was she wanted to happen so he didn't have to see that look on her face, but at the at the same time felt uneasy about it. Luke quickly pulled on the jeans never once looking away from Clementine as he did so. She was always changing in different ways. She didn't act eleven; in fact, she acted quite tough for her age, as Mike used to say 'Tough for his age'. She also seemed to have her personality constantly changing, one moment she would hate him and the next she'd be asking for a piggyback ride as happy as could be. He didn't quite get that about her but wasn't complaining either.

"I uh..." The front door creaked open as Nick walked in, his boots heavy and loud against the ground as he stomped them on the floor knocking off extra snow that was stuck on them. He took off his jacket and threw it on the plush couch nearby along with his boots.

"Fuck that." He said as the wind whistled through the door before he closed it. "It's a blizzard, we re gonna be locked in for sure." He said frowning.

"So Nick, what was it like out there?" Luke asked grinning making Clementine stifle a laugh. Nick rolled his eyes before taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair.

"Luke, you do realize that it's like fucking -100 out there, right?" Nick asked squinting at the other boy.

"Point being?" He asked.

"Point bein', you're wearing no fucking shirt." He replied. "And judging by how you look right now I'd say you probably went through the miniature flood and hail storm Clem arranged this morning." Nick said as a smug look appeared on his face.

"Shut up," Luke said playfully as he whipped Nick's arm with his soaked shirt.

"Hey, you shut up." Nick replied taking Luke's dry shirt that was laying across the coffee table and hitting Luke back. Clementine frowned as a feeling she'd never gotten in this situation appeared in the pit of her stomach. She sat back on the couch next to Nick's jacket and things and watched as the fight went, jealousy eating her up inside.

"Ladies, please!" Clementine called out after several minutes of shirt whipping.

"Hey Clem, I ain't no lady." Luke said frowning. "Nick's the girl for hittin' me with my shirt, he started it!" Luke said pointing at the other man.

"Hey fuck you buddy." Nick pouted. Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Oatmeal. Nick." Clementine said.

"Huh?"

"I want you to make us oatmeal. I need to talk to Luke." Clementine told him. Nick rolled his eyes and grimaced as he walked away angrily.

"So like, can you-" Luke ignored her as he pulled on the v-neck. "Hey, doofus!" Clementine called out. "Are you listening?"

"Nope." He said smirking as he grabbed the sweater and pulled it on too.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you dumped a fucking bucket of water over me." He answered as he began towards the kitchen.

"Luke!" Clementine whined as she grabbed on to his wrist. Her heart started beating intensely and she swallowed hard. Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay, Clem?" He asked. Clementine's face flushed at his question making frown. "You're lookin' a little red... did you catch something?" He asked placing a hand against the girl's forehead. Clementine pulled away.

"I- I'm fine... it's just..." She started.

"Not 'it's just' again." Luke frowned. "Clem I already told you I ain't got nothin' 'bout crushes for ya."

"I don't want to talk about crushes... I just feel like you've been not as nice to me lately. Like you haven't been paying attention or something."

"I gave you a hug when I showed up at Carver's place, what more do ya want?" Luke frowned. Clementine thought for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sing." Clementine demanded. Her face was stone cold as Luke narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"What?" He asked obviously amused.

"Sing for me." She replied taking his hand and forcing him to sit down on the couch.

"Clem, I can't carry a tune in a bucket." He said.

"What do buckets have to do with anything?" She asked irritated.

"It means I can't sing Clem." He frowned. Clementine sat down on his lap. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to make me wanna sing to you?" He asked smirking. Clementine placed one of her hands on his upper thigh. Luke's face flushed.

"Clem you're acting very... teenager-y today." He said, his face still red.

"Just sing!" She said sighing as she took her hand away. Luke's face slowly faded back to normal. Luke groaned as Clementine shifted her weight.

"Can you like... not?" He asked through his teeth.

"Can you like... sing?" Clementine mimicked as she stood up and then sat down next to him.

"I can't sing if I don't have anything TO sing." He said trying to make up an excuse.

"Sing ''!" Clementine almost shouted happily.

"Uh... I'm gonna say no." He said stifling a laugh. "What about..." He frowned unable to think of anything.

"In the pines!" Nick called out as he walked in the room holding three bowls.

"Oh hell no! I ain't singin' in front of Nick." Luke protested as he grabbed one of the bowls.

"Nick! Out." Clementine pointed. Nick frowned and gave puppy dog eyes to Luke before saying

"But I like your voice..." Luke almost burst out laughing.

"Dude, you have heard me sing before, right? I suck at it! How the hell can you like my singing?" He asked. When Luke got no answer he just sighed and leaned back.

_"Little girl, little girl,"_ Luke started. _"Don't lie to me... tell me where, did you sleep last night?"_ Luke paused and pursed his lips before continuing. _"In the pines, in the pines, Where the sun, never shines. Will shiver the whole night through."_ Luke stopped. "I ain't singing more." Luke said afterwards.

"Can't carry a tune in a bucket my ass..." Nick said smirking.

"Yeah, what the hell Luke?" Clementine replied. "You've got like, the best singing voice ever!" She told him. Luke felt as a sheepish smile etched across his face but soon hid it.

"I suck at singing guys, I bet you two could do better, either of ya. Especially Nick, bein' in chorus and all." Luke smirked.

"Hey, shut up!" Nick said punching Luke in the arm.

"Ow." Luke said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Nick frowned unappreciatively.

"We should probably get to bed..." Clementine commented as she stood up. Nick raised an eyebrow at the girl making her stomach twist in knots, not a good Luke-Just-Smiled-At-Me knot either, more of a Luke-Likes-Nick-More-Than-Me knot for her.

"I uhm..." Clementine felt shivers run up her spine as she sheepishly rubbed her arm. "I'm gonna go to bed." She said softly as she tried walking towards the stairs and managed to scuff her feet on the ground as she did so. Luke frowned as he watched her walk up the stairs.

"What's up with her... do you think?" Luke asked once Clementine had gone upstairs. Nick spread a cheshire cat grin on his face.

"I think she likes you." He said still smiling. Luke rolled his eyes.

"And you thought Bonnie liked me too, has she admitted it though? No." Luke replied frowning as he crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>Clementine very slumply crawled into bed. She closed her eyes tightly as she rolled on to her side before having a very... <em>interesting <em>dream later in the night.

"Clementine?" A knock came from the other side of the door. Clementine hopped out of the bed no longer tired and pulled on a pair of jeans before opening the door to find Luke. Clementine blushed slightly. Luke was in his sleepwear which consisted of basically Jersey Sweatpants and a red sleeveless shirt. He looked as if he had just woken up which was absoloutely adorable.

"What is it?" She asked trying to change the subject as she tore her eyes away from him.

"Huh? Oh, um..." Luke seemed actually speechless to Clementine which was surprising.

"Luke? Are you okay?" She asked frowning.

"No..." He said simply as he walked towards her bed and sat down on it. Clementine did the same sitting quite close to him. Luke looked away from her as he spoke.

"It's just... everyone thinks I'm all happy smiles and stuff but I- I'm not... I just, I can't take half the shit I take..." Luke let out a large sigh. "Ya know?" He was silenced afterwards as he turned his head back to Clementine, their lips crashing together. Clementine watched his eyes go wide as she let hers fall shut. She put one hand at the back of his neck as she pushed him on his back.

"God you look amazing..." She said softly as she leaned over and began kissing him again. She ran her hands up his upper thighs then up his waist slowly towards his arms as she pinned them down.

* * *

><p>"Clem? You awake?" A voice called from outside waking her up.<p>

"Luke?" She asked confused as the light from a window above her bed poured in the room blinding her a bit.

"Can I come in?" He asked, she could see him smirking now.

"Y- Yeah, one second." She said as she got out of bed and ACTUALLY put on a pair of jeans, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Breakfast is downstairs and ready." He said. Clementine didn't hear what it was he had said though because she was busy thinking _Holy shit, he's wearing the same thing like in my dream... _Luke frowned at her.

"Hello? Clem, you in there?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Y- Yeah... I uh, yeah..." She mumbled.

"Good, cos your oatmeal is gonna get cold otherwise."

"Mhm..." Clementine stared down at her feet as they began downstairs

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter is probably really bad, mhm... yeah, kay bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered the kitchen Nick was sitting already and had began digging into his meal. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he did NOT want to get up this morning.

"What's up with Nick?" Clementine asked in a whisper voice to Luke. Luke smiled as if he were holding in a laugh.

"He had a bad dream that kept him up all night." He said while pulling out a chair for Clementine to sit in, before going around the table to sit next to Nick.

"Shut up... it was fucking scary." Nick said groggily as he forced another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

"You still never did tell me what it was about," Luke said, his voice was pitched high as he picked up his own spoon.

"And YOU still never said what you were dreamin' about either, asshole." Nick replied coldly.

"Okay, that's fine." Luke said holding up his hands defensively. "I dreamt about Ellie." He said rather softly. Clementine frowned confused at the other two as she took a spoonful of food.

"Shit... I'm sorry man, I uh-" Nick appeared lost as if he had no clue what to reply with. "I- I dreamt that we were crossing a lake a- and..." Nick's words suddenly became shaky as he swallowed hard. Luke raised an eyebrow at the other man. "And you fell through... and- and then you were gone..."

"Ssshhh... it's alright man, I'm not gone, I'm okay. Okay?" He asked. Nick muttered a soft "Yeah, yeah." before bringing up a new topic

"What'd you dream about Clementine?" Nick asked. Clementine felt her face flush as she poked at her bowl of food with her spoon.

"Things..." she mumbled.

"No shit, what kind of THINGS?" Nick said half aggressive half playfully.

"Things like... stuff." She said softly. Nick raised an eyebrow unamused.

"Yeah, well..." Nick was soon cut off by Luke saying something.

"Today's my birthday." He said proudly as he beamed at Nick.

"Oh yeah, shit. I forgot." _Am I hearing correctly? _Clementine thought as her mind went spiraling. She'd been counting the days also and today- well, if they'd had Kenny with them right now he'd be singing happy birthday to HER.

"Wait... wait... what day were you born on?" Clementine asked.

"November 18th, why?" Luke asked. Clementine's jaw dropped. She WAS hearing correctly "What?" He asked a grin appeared on his face.

"I- I just..." She soon got a hold of herself and shook off the excitement and joy. "Because November 18th is MY birthday." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Aww, well happy birthday Clem." Luke said as he stood up and collected the bowls.

"S- Same..." Clementine said softly, she was still overjoyed and confused with the whole situation.

"So that makes you... 12?" Nick asked with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah... and that makes Luke... 25?" She asked. A soft chuckle came out of Luke's direction.

"Glad you think I'm that young Clem, but just as I told ya yesterday: I'm twenty-seven."

"Huh? Wouldn't you be 28 then? Cos like... if your birthday is the 18th then..."

"I'm not quite sure what today is, it might be the 18th but I'd been goin' with I was twenty-seven now for the whole week. It was as near as I could tell anyways."

"Liar..."

"Huh?" He asked turning his head back slightly to the girl as he dropped the bowls in the sink.

"Yesterday you said you were 27, technically you lied." Luke rolled his eyes while trying and failing to NOT smile.

"SHIT! LUKE!" Nick half shouted as he jumped out of his chair and sprinted into the living room. Luke frowned and gave Clementine a confused look which she returned on the outside. However, she was jumping up and down on the inside as her stomach began twisting in more knots from Luke's gorgeous chocolatey gaze falling on her.

A few minutes later Nick returned grasping a large red bottle. A smile slowly made its way onto Luke's face. Clementine soon realized what it was.

"I'd like a sip." She smiled. Luke and Nick both gave her a sheepish smile.

"Really?" Luke asked trying his best not to laugh.

"Make a toast, dude." Nick pressured while handing the bottle to Luke.

"I never really have been the..."

"What would Bonnie say?" Nick frowned. "It don't have ta be fancy!" Nick said impersonating Bonnie's voice.

"To the loved ones that we've lost along the way... and to the hope, that we'll see them again... someday." Luke said before taking a drink of it. Luke then handed Nick the bottle who drank out of it and then smirked before handing it down to Clementine. Clementine felt uneasy about this now that the bottle was in her hand, she remembered the fool she had made out of herself when drinking with Nick when they'd first met.

"Well? Go ahead, Clem." Nick grinned. Clementine frowned unappreciatively at Nick before taking a sip and then..-

"BLEAH!" She began coughing as she forced the bottle away from her. She could hear Nick chuckling along with Luke.

"You alright?" Luke asked after taking the bottle away. Clementine winced at the strong flavor that the rum left in her mouth.

"It's just... strong, is all. Not half as bad as the moonshine I shared with Nick when we were locked in the cellar though." Luke let out a soft chuckle before trying to give a stern disapproving look to Nick and crossing his arms, but what Clementine had just said was hilarious to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I just HAD to get out the idea of Luke and Clementine sharing a birthday together from my head. I've had that idea since forever, like since the campfire scene in the game and I was like... hmm... why didn't they insert a "What day were you born on?" option. It'd be interesting, the players could 'Count the days' as time goes on in the game.**


End file.
